Barbatos (5★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10764 |altname = Barbatos |idalt = |no = 1128 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 16 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 203 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 6, 10, 59, 63, 67, 124, 128, 132 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 10, 5, 5, 25, 15, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 6, 10, 14, 18, 59, 63, 67, 124, 128, 132, 136 |bb_distribute = 12, 8, 5, 4, 10, 5, 5, 22, 13, 9, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A vicious warrior from another world who betrayed his comrades during the ancient Aeth'er Wars. As hostilities grew between the Aeth'er and Er'ther peoples of Barbatos's world, he decided to fight as a soldier of the Er'ther Army. He was so powerful that many considered him to be as capable as the warrior Dymlos. Barbatos, however, did not appreciate this comparison, and eventually defected to the Aeth'er Army. Branded a traitor by his own people, he was stricken from all of their historical records. |summon = No Summons Ever! |fusion = Fusion? Very well then. Amuse me! |evolution = | hp_base = 3600 |atk_base = 1210 |def_base = 1020 |rec_base = 740 | hp_lord = 5100 |atk_lord = 1910 |def_lord = 1660 |rec_lord = 1280 | hp_anima = 5692 |rec_anima = 1122 |atk_breaker = 2068 |def_breaker = 1502 |def_guardian = 1818 |rec_guardian = 1201 |def_oracle = 1581 |rec_oracle = 1517 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Blood Thirsty Warrior |lsdescription = Slightly boosts critical hit rate & considerably boosts critical damage |lsnote = 10% boost to rate, 100% boost to damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Grand Cataclysm |bbdescription = 11 combo Fire attack on all foes & boosts Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 70% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 190 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbnote = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 10765 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 10133 |evomats3 = 10191 |evomats4 = 10132 |evomats5 = 60143 |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 500000 |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Raid Battle - A Killer Appears (Event only, RC1) *Raid Battle - The Assassin Rises (Event only, RC3) *Raid Battle - The Killer of Heroes (Event only, RC5) |notes = *This unit is from the game titled . |addcat = Tales of Link |addcatname = Barbatos1 }}